


Hearty Hardly Appetite

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Koe Kuji Drama CD spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Corporal Levi is more keen on eating dessert than having seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearty Hardly Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic take place after the drama CD track 「調査兵団特別打ち上げ班～作戦名 O・MO・TE・NA・SHI～」

Levi deserves this.

He’d thought he’d avoided the bullet when Sasha had arrived, crying at not making it in time to eat all the hot pot but she’d arrived just in time (in his opinion) to eat his portion.

A useful soldier. Comrade.

He’d been saved.

Especially. From eating those disgusting, foul, mushrooms that Erwin had been so _thoughtful_ to give to Eren and his friends' for Eren’s party… the party that he, the Commander was aware, Levi would be going to.

Since Eren had invited him.

Planned and brought together his friends to make sure all went smoothly.

Eren who had put thought and feeling into the event… and had even… prepared… more than one plate of mushrooms… thinking them… to be Corporal Levi’s favourite…

Smiling widely and warmly, telling him to not hold back even.

How could he have done anything but eat the plate clean?

Before that expectant, admiring gaze?

Levi had not left a single mushroom on his plate.

He is humanity’s strongest.

He’d eaten the bullet.

That’s why he totally deserves this.

They are in Levi’s room. Levi sitting atop of his bed, his hands and fingers in Eren’s soft hair. Eren is before him, between his legs, not in the very least holding back as he sucks on Levi’s cock. His mouth is soft and hot, the noises he’s making moist and loud. The mattress creaks as Levi moves his hips to meet Eren’s welcoming mouth, the underside of his cock rubbing over the top of Eren’s reaching, licking tongue, as he swallows him down, down into his throat. Eren’s face is flushed as is the rest of his naked body, he’s trying hard not to rub himself against the side of the bed, nor touch himself. Trying to prove further than just by taking Levi in his mouth, that he is focused and caring to Levi’s needs.

Over his own.

Levi tugs on Eren’s hair to drag him closer, not satisfied until he feels the tip of his cock at the back of Eren’s throat and sliding in deeper- Eren’s eyes are shut tight as Levi cums thickly down his throat, he’s still cumming even as Eren draws him out of his mouth to intake breath. Panting, gulping, eagerly swallowing, as Levi’s cum spills over his lips and cheeks, his throat and chest, dripping over him. Eren pulls away from Levi’s touch then, to touch at the hot cum that’s spilt over his mouth and skin, wiping at it to lick it all up from his fingers and hands. Breathless as Levi pulls him up from where he’d been on his knees at the floor to sit on his lap, clutching at his hips as Eren doesn’t cease in trying to clean up the Corporal’s mess from off himself.

Eren settles atop of him with no complaint until Levi leans in to kiss him. Eren covers his mouth with both his hands.

“What? Are you the only one who gets to have dessert? Eren.”

Eren’s response is a little muffled from beneath his hands as he scowls at Levi.

“That isn’t it sir. I just think it wouldn’t be… pleasant for you to take what action you wish to do presently.”

“Oh? Are you saying I’ll regret it?”

Eren’s scowl deepens. It is rather adorable.

He’s most displeased as he replies. Tone extremely not akin to the one at the party previous.

“Corporal Levi it is merely my opinion. I’m thinking of your best interests.”

Levi leans in to kiss at Eren’s hands. Eren relents. Flustered. On feeling Levi’s lips against his knuckles, the top of his fingers, vying for his lips. Eren removes his hands. He opens his mouth to Levi and lets the Corporal clean some of his own mess.

Levi is scowling at the taste of himself. Eren telling him he told him so. Levi gives Eren’s ass a squeeze before dumping him over onto his hands and knees on the mattress. He gives Eren’s ass a firm slap as Eren crawls over to reach from the bed to the nightstand where Levi keeps the lube. Eren has the bottle in his hand and is about to sit up when he feels Levi’s hands on his hips again, holding him down, in place. And feels Levi’s lips again as he kisses the place on the cheek he’d slap. It’s red, that spot.

His hands have slid down to knead at the soft flesh of Eren’s ass as he nips and kisses at it, figuring Eren gave him a hard time before but he won’t to this. Not when he so thoroughly prepared, for the party… and after it.

Levi isn’t wrong. 

Eren lifts his ass up, pushing it back from where he’s still on his hands and knees, a hand clutching the bottle of lube, the other onto the bedding. As he moans, feeling Levi part the cheeks of his ass, biting and licking down as he pleases, looking over Eren’s tight puckered asshole before licking at that too and sticking the tip of his tongue inside. He’s still kneading the flesh of Eren’s ass, even more roughly now, hearing him whimper and sigh, feeling him tremble and shudder with each mark of his teeth is making on the soft, vulnerable flesh there.

Eren’s face is turned down to the bed, before he moves to look beneath himself. The top of his head on the bed as he uncaps the lube with a thumb and shaking, brings his other hand to spill the thick fluid over his fingers. Discarding the bottle to rub his slick hands together, warm them. Eren reaches underneath himself to pump at his own cock, touching his belly, his chest and nipples, until he’s clutching (dirtying, Corporal Levi will get after him for that) the bedding once more as Levi eats him out and sticks his tongue further inside him, groaning. Levi is hard again, between the sounds Eren is making, and Eren feeling himself up as Levi tastes him- Levi licks up between the part of Eren’s ass up to the small of his back, kissing again. He reaches down to touch at Eren’s slick cock. Slicking his hand with the fluid there he wets his own cock, Eren watching. He then wets Eren’s hole with the transferred lube though it’s still seeped in his saliva. He pushes a couple of his fingers inside Eren, enjoying his loud gasp, the view of his wiggling hips as he arches back. He’s moved his head. Eren is panting against the bedding, glancing back to Levi still. His skin flushing deeper and hot with sweat. All from just this. A little teasing, a little taste.

Levi wants to devour him.

He pulls out his fingers, and directs his cock to Eren’s prepared hole, the pained gasp and shudder of Eren’s body trying to accept him after what has been too long since they’ve last fucked, loud and sharp, as he pushes himself back farther- knees heavy on the bedding, as is his clutching hands and thrust out chest as he arches even more than before, to bring his ass back and assist Corporal Levi in bringing his dick inside him. His face upturned to the air.

Levi’s hands are at Eren’s hips again, holding them strongly, firmly, possessively as he drives himself down and deep into Eren’s tight hole. Not even close to satisfied until Eren is crying against the bedding he’s dirtied and been clinging onto beneath him this whole while, moans and gasps loud. Levi wonders if Eren feels as good as he does, as he pushes his cock in and out, only growing harder when Eren struggles to bring him closer inside him by pushing back against him dutifully.

The mattress had been creaking before but the sound is further frequent with their frenzied fucking as Eren is in moaning, and even Levi is, louder as he pants and grunts, thrusting harder and faster. Feeling he’ll cum soon (again). Too soon. He leans forward to kiss up Eren’s spine to the back of his neck. Biting at it, gnawing at it, the cry Eren issues from having his teeth on his flesh there louder than all the others. But it’s more difficult to leave marks here so Levi bites hard. He’s sure to give a kiss or a lick for every bite. Eren can’t only take care of him; Levi has to take care of Eren-

Eren is murmuring, calling his name, close to cumming too as he pushes back to fuck himself against Levi as Levi settles himself in to the rim. Eren’s soft ass pressing against his hard hips, entirely soft around him, inside Eren it’s-

He’s cumming but it won’t all fit, not with him still jammed inside Eren so fully. 

Levi starts to pull out, trying to adequately fill Eren but it’s a lost cause. There’s too much cum, it gets all over Eren’s lovebite ridden ass and drips over his hips, the back of his thighs. Eren sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, his own cum from his climax is over his stomach and thighs, some of it mingling with Levi’s, Eren looks over the mess and frets over the already dirty bedding. He’s biting at his lip. But Levi tells him to pay it no mind for the meanwhile, just a little he wants to rest before they do anything else… Eren turning to see how exhausted Levi looks- falls into his arms. Wrapped in his embrace, lying against the pillows together, Eren leans to kiss him-

Levi places a hand over Eren’s parted mouth, holding back a groan on how soft his lips are even underneath the worn palm of his hand.

“What Eren? I’m just looking out for you.”

He feels Eren’s frown beneath his hand.

Muffled again the response. Something about how it’s unfair like this, how Corporal Levi isn’t like that-

Levi moves his hand and Eren kisses him. Levi cups the back of Eren's head, fingers sliding into Eren’s hair again as he sucks at Eren’s tongue. Eren rubbing himself against him, a leg thrown over his hip- before Eren draws back in alarm, apology- he’d gotten the mess all over Levi’s stomach too from his actions- but Levi doesn’t allow him to pull away, only sighs. Didn’t he say to leave it be? And what was Eren doing, regretting the decision he made?

Eren is trying to hold back his smile as he settles comfortably against the arms Levi has wrapped around him. Levi feels Eren’s hands on his chest. It wouldn’t take much distance for their noses to touch, for them to kiss again- Levi is thinking about it, looking at Eren’s red mouth now upturn in a grin finally as he laughs. Levi’s heart skips a beat, throbbing on trying to make up for what’s missing, nothing could be missing when Eren is here in his arms. Looking at him like that, with even more warmth than from the party, such is privacy.

“What are you smiling about?”

Levi asks.

Eren is touching at Levi's cheek, stroking it.

“You always mean what you say… and keep your word Corporal.”

Eren’s smile has softened and Levi wishes something of his wasn’t so soft right now. Though it can't be helped, he'd even cummed more than once this hour.

He squeezes at one of Eren’s shoulders, his hold around Eren tightening.

Eren continues, pleased and content written all over his face.

“Everyone was doubting whether you’d come or not, and Jean was even saying you weren’t going to show…”

“The horse faced guy? Don’t say another man’s name while we’re in bed. Eren.”

Eren apologises. Corporal Levi didn’t strike him to be bad with names since he was always calling for him, since the time they first met… the Corporal was well to remember his squad… and Mikasa. But all his other friends it seems it was a bit too much for him, he’d even call Sasha potato woman… Connie baldy… he doesn’t remember what he’d called Armin but he wishes at the very least for Corporal to remember what Armin’s name is… (Eren remembers the nickname, it's 'mushroom head' but then the Corporal likes mushrooms so that's a start right?)

Eren continues.

“…but I believed you would show up. Because you don’t make a promise you don’t intend to keep.”

Eren is pressed tightly against him.

Eren is sleepily murmuring against his lips as he kisses him.

“…though it’d been like a dream for you come to the party… thank you, Corporal Levi.”

Eren looks like he’s on the verge of dreams when instead of a verbal reply what he hears from Levi is-

His stomach.

Levi's stomach is growling.

Eren is awake almost instantly.

Fuck.

Levi can feel sweat on the back of his neck, this is the first time in a while he’s felt something like this. He hasn’t had a mother to scold him for such a long while- Eren had prepared all that food for him (a week of preparation) but he couldn’t eat it, not when he was using utensils not his own, not when it hadn’t only been Eren securing the ingredients, not when they were all eating from the same pot in a situation other than the necessity of the outdoors- he’d barely eaten. And while dessert had been a treat that was hardly-

Eren is looking at him worriedly, this is almost worse than the idea of Eren’s disappointment in having not done a good enough job to feed him.

Levi is wracking his fucking brains to come up with some sort of reply, reasoning but Eren speaks first.

“It has been a while since the party hasn’t it?”

Eren is looking away from him, cheeks flushed.

Levi could just eat him right now.

“And what we’ve been doing has required a lot of energy has it not?”

Eren has been avoiding his eyes, embarrassed, shy, this is such stupid shit because he’d been wantonly shoving his ass against his mouth not even an hour ago, but Levi can’t help but eat it all up. He wants Eren again, Eren who’s still full of his cum, full from his cum-

Eren is rising out from his embrace.

“Are you hungry? Shall I make you something to eat sir?”

Levi doesn’t have Mikasa like Eren does, to punch him in the face to determine if this is a dream or not. Punching himself wouldn’t really work would it? Levi realises love has made him stupid.

He’s not the only one.

Levi nods.

“Yeah. If you could. Sorry for the trouble. Like always.”

Eren is practically beaming from getting Levi’s approval when he’s startled to find it hard to walk. Levi watches as he stumbles out of bed, trying to put his clothes on. Before he finds strength to walk, and a meal, Levi thinks a bath is in order.

Since Levi did not object to Eren’s offer of a meal, Eren does not object to Levi’s insistence of a bath; before he puts back on his clothes and goes to the kitchen at this hour.

\--

Levi is waiting for Eren.

They’d had a bath, and Eren had went down to the kitchens on his own after assuring Levi he could walk and at this hour nobody is likely to bother him. It’s not the first time they’d been up so late.

While Eren is away cooking, Levi has changed the bedding. They can wash the dirtied bedding in the morning… or the afternoon considering that morning should be here soon.

He’s exhausted to be honest, and hungry as fuck. He can’t wait to just eat (the food Eren has cooked for him) and after brushing their teeth, to sleep (with Eren aside him) and that is just how it was going to go and if anyone showed up to bother him tomorrow (tomorrow for them) before he’d woken or the sheets were cleaned he was going to make them muck out all the horse stalls on their own or sleep under Erwin’s fungi infested bed.

He’s going to kill Erwin.

If it’s Erwin who comes to bother him he’s going to kill him on the spot.

Levi doesn’t hear Eren’s footsteps, careful and considerately quiet at this hour, until he's right at the door. Eren doesn’t bother to knock of course, but comes right in with the loaded tray of covered food. It’s hot then, the food. Levi doesn’t have any idea what it is but already his mouth is salivating. Gross. He’s not about to wipe any away with his sleeve, he waits for the napkin that Eren puts over his lap, as he sits at the table and the tray is set down.

The tray is too small for there to be more than one portion unless Eren piled it on. Levi frowns.

“Hey. What about you Eren? Aren’t you hungry too?”

Eren flushes pink, to red before replying.

“Ah… no, not at the moment sir. Besides, you are very hungry right?”

Eren’s smile is wide and bold.

“I obtained some good ingredients, so I made a dish I alone can make especially, so I think you’ll really enjoy the food!”

Eren is speaking with such confidence…

Levi suddenly feels wary as instinct kicks in.

Eren lifts the tray and reveals…

There’s meat, for that Levi is relieved… but covering the meat, smothering it, is a creamy brown sauce that’s main ingredient is once again… 

Mushrooms.

Eren is looking at him expectantly, almost giddy.

When Levi makes no move to speak or eat, Eren becomes concerned. Embarrassed.

“…perhaps, the joke is too childish for you sir?”

“Joke?” Levi echoes, as he can only look in unmoving shock at all the mushrooms once again in front of him, inescapable, as he tries with every fibre of his being to do as he did at the party and hide his complete and total revulsion to mushrooms.

It’s not easy.

He fucking hates them.

Eren explains, hesitant.

“…well, my surname is Yeager sir. And I have cooked… jaegerschnitzel! I don’t know why I didn’t think to make it before, since you really enjoy mushrooms sir. But meat is hard to come by…”

Levi still hasn’t moved, he wants to know-

“How… how were you able to make this?”

Eren fidgets a little before replying. Not too upset that Corporal Levi wasn’t into his joke. 

“I ran into Commander Erwin while I was in the kitchen. He was getting something to drink he said. He asked me what I was doing at this late hour, and when I informed him I was cooking something for you sir, not only did he offer some pork chops from his own ration of meat but he also offered more mushrooms like he did for the party. He is very considerate, I can see why you two work together perfectly.”

Levi…

Levi is going to kill Erwin.

He’s going to replace every bottle of liquor in his cabinet with poison or piss and if that didn’t kill that beast of a man, almost a titan himself. Levi was going to do it with his own hands like he should have done years ago-

So focused is he on his plans to murder Erwin, Levi has not said anything for some time now. The food getting cold is Eren’s concern, he knows Levi likes hot tea, hot food, hot-

“…is it not to your liking after all sir?”

Levi turns sharply around to look at Eren on hearing his troubled voice, worried about him.

Wanting to please him, to look after him, Eren had cooked this food for him, only him, with him in mind, piling the dish high and not saving any for himself, wanting Levi to eat it all, knowing he typically wants seconds-

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He can’t stand Eren’s sudden downhearted expression, after he’d done his best, and did this all for him-

FUCKING HELL.

Levi takes up his utensils determinedly, as he would his swords before battle, the strong motion catches Eren’s attention and drags him out from that dark place he was going to, where he no doubt berated himself over and over for disappointing (or thinking he did) the Corporal.

Levi cuts a big piece of the meat (he doesn't even like pork that much, pigs are dirty), stabbing through a ton of mushrooms, violently.

If he can’t eat this… a meal Eren had made… _all for him_ then he doesn’t deserve to sleep with him in his arms ever again, never again, if he’s the one who’s making Eren’s face like that when he should be supporting him, caring for him like Eren cares for him, thinking of him always-

As neatly as possible, but as quickly as possible, Levi clears his plate again.

Halfway through, regret almost takes him, he could have shared with Eren, insist Eren eat some, but that’d be shoving his burden away… to half heartedly eat the meal, conniving like that… he works with Erwin too much. That son of a bitch. Erwin knows Levi hates mushrooms, they’d worked together for too long for him not to know. That shitty glasses knows as well. It’s been a while since it’s been Erwin and not Hanji who’s fucking around with him. Levi is definitely just going to kill Erwin.

He’s eaten it all.

He feels like he wants to die.

He’s eaten a lot of crappy food (and not eaten at all) in the underground and as a soldier, and typically he isn’t picky about what to eat so long as it’s prepared right.

But mushrooms.

Created from dark and damp.

Growing in such dirty, dingy places.

Often eaten where he’s from.

He can’t stand them.

Levi wipes at his mouth, expression unreadable, he can’t have Eren worry like before, and since he’d eaten everything even faster than he had the last then Eren-

Eren is convinced.

Eren is laughing, smiling again, all thoughts of murder are put on hold as Levi looks at Eren’s pleased and happy face. Heart thumping when Eren looks at him.

“You really love mushrooms don’t you sir? I will be sure to make this dish more often from now on!”

Levi considers killing Erwin tonight, this instant.

But that would mean (after brushing their teeth) that he wouldn’t be sleeping aside Eren who still looks happy over a job well done even in slumber, a rare thing, since Levi has seen Eren’s sleeping face often, often worried or exhausted, comforted should Levi draw him close or kiss his brow.

So it can wait.

He’ll kill Erwin after they wash the bedding.


End file.
